


People change

by jotxzir



Series: the art class from when we were kids [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: High School, Reflection, poor iza forgetting who his buddy was, shinra and izaya are like buddies, small bit of angst but you have to squint to see it, theyre in highschool now, what are tgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jotxzir/pseuds/jotxzir
Summary: "“What is it?” He asked, leaning against his bed and looking at the boy, tilting his head in question. Shinra turned the picture and had his finger pointing to the boy who’s name Izaya could barely remember. Izaya looked up and met Shinra’s shocked eyes through his glasses.“Who is this?” he asked lowly. "





	People change

He hates himself for forgetting sometimes. 

The first “friend” he ever had, and he cant even remember their name. The only thing he has is a picture of the whole art class, taken a 3 months after that kid had joined. He had joined and suddenly butted his head into Izaya’s life. Only to leave 5 months later. He never understood where he went. 

Sure sometimes he would be absent for a few days, but he always came back. Until the day before Izaya’s birthday, the boy just vanished. He didn’t show up and he never came back. It left him lonely everyday after that. Of course, soon after that his own mother took him out of the program, but he didn’t care. He didn’t enjoy himself there anymore. Sometimes he wonders if he had stayed a few more days if the boy who gave him something to look forward to would show up again. 

Izaya was cleaning and looking through some of his books in his room. He had to make room for his new school books. There was a binder with all the art he ever did in that class. Of course, he ended up having quite a bit since the mystery boy had showed up. The class picture fell out of the binder and onto the floor. He bent over and picked up the laminated picture and looked at it. He looked at all the kids, and is eyes landed on a younger version of himself and the boy whose name he can’t remember. 

They were sitting on the floor, in the front with their hands linked together. They both had a silly grin on their small child faces. It brought a small smile to the now 14 year old Izaya. He was starting his first year of high school. 

He grabbed the binder and went and sat on his bed and looked through all the art. He came across the two pictures of the favorite animals they drew the first day they met. Shizuo had given his picture of the brown dog to Izaya, saying something about maybe itll change his mind on not liking dogs. 

Izaya had tried to come around to dogs since then, but hes kind of sort of scared of them. Not that he’d ever tell anyone that. 

The name that was supposed to be on the top right corner was all distorted, from when the boy had spilled the cup of water all over the table. Of course it was, and it wasn’t like this was part of the school they went too, no. This little art class was completely off to the side. Kids from all different elementary schools attended, so there was no year book. 

It wasn’t like this boy was the only friend he had ever made. He met Shinra in middle school, and they still hang out and text each other. Izaya was pretty sure they were classified as friends. He also sometimes hung out with Kadota, who he met from the art class. Kyohei Kadota was also attending the high school he and Shinra were now three weeks into, so hes sure theyd hang out more. But still, this boy was his first ever friend. 

They had laughed together and the boy had been there for Izaya when he was having a family trouble. He would always be grateful to this boy. Hes so mad at himself for forgetting the name of the kind hearted, messy brown haired boy, who had got paint on his dress shirt and stained it. His mom wasn’t happy with him for that, but he would never forget it. 

Izaya’s reflection on his memories were interrupted as someone knocked on his door. 

“Izaya? It’s Shinra! Your mom let me in, can you unlock the door?” Shinra’s whiny voice came mumbled through his locked bedroom door. 

Oh yeah, Shinra was coming over to work on their project. An art project. What a coincidence, Izaya thought as he set the binder and picture down on his bed and walked over to unlock his bedroom door. 

“Why do you always lock your door, jeez.” The bespectacled boy said, walking straight into the room and right to Izaya’s bed. Izaya just mumbled something under his breath. He dumped his bag and took a look around the room and then his eyes met the other boy. Shinra cracked a smile, “Nice sweater.” 

Izaya was dressed in an overly large brown sweater that had white stripes around it and a cat face on the front. He rolled his eyes in response, walking over to his bookshelf to try and put back some of the books he took off and littered on his floor. 

Shinra went to take out some of their supplies to work on their project, but the picture on top of the mess on the shorter boy’s bed caught his eye. He picked it up and looked at it. 

“Awww….” He let out when he saw a small Izaya, “You were such a cute…” Shinra trailed off, his eyes seeing the little kid next to him in the picture. His eyes got comically wide. 

Izaya was still putting the last few of the books and rolled his eyes again, “Such a cute what?” he stood up and turned around, but paused when he saw the other boys shocked expression. He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms and making his way over to Shinra. 

“What is it?” He asked, leaning against his bed and looking at the boy, tilting his head in question. Shinra turned the picture and had his finger pointing to the boy who’s name Izaya could barely remember. Izaya looked up and met Shinra’s shocked eyes through his glasses. 

“Who is this?” he asked lowly. 

He averted his eyes, looking down at the floor and then he leaned his head back and let out a sigh. “That’s an old… friend.. I guess.” 

Shinra was quick to cut in, “But you told me you didn’t have any friends.” Izaya nodded, 

“That’s because I didn’t. I only knew him for maybe around five months. He attended the art class I went to in elementary school. Well, not for a long time. He just randomly up and left one day.” The faraway look on his face left as he refocused his eyes in Shinra’s. 

Shinra gulped. 

“What was his name?” 

“Yeah you see, that’s the thing. I don’t remember.” Izaya let out a little laugh, but then he cut himself off when he saw the look on the other boys face. “Wait do you know him?” 

Shinra took a hard look at the picture, studying the other boy. His head bobbed in a slow nod. Izaya raised his eyebrows. “Really…?” 

“Uh Izaya, Im like ninety-nine percent sure this is Shizuo. It looks exactly like him.” Shinra said slowly but seriously and Izaya wanted to just laugh. Disbelief filled him. He swallowed own any stupid comments and just asked him “Are you sure? I mean this kid acted nothing like that beast.” 

This time it was his friends turn to laugh. “Izaya, Shizuo was a good kid, he had a temper but he was relatively shy but also outgoing. He made lots of friends. Until, you know, people made fun of him. If I remember correctly, I remember him telling me his mom made him attend and art school.” 

Izaya was completely blown away, but at the same time he just didn’t believe Shinra. Besides, Shizuo has blonde hair and is a complete out of control monster. Yet he feels like his friend is telling him the truth, it didn’t feel wrong. He averted his eyes and stared at his floor. “Ah..” he paused, pushing his feelings to the side. 

“Well, people do change.”

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again i love this little au
> 
> i wish shizuo and izaya had met when they were little babies
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK OK


End file.
